Spoonful
by Suffocated Entity
Summary: "I was just going to say that you have ice cream all over your face.":: Lelouch/Suzaku fluff.


**Just some random fluff for all you LuluSuzu fans! :D**

* * *

Spoonful

"Dammit, Suzaku..."

Lelouch vi Britannia grumbled into the palm of his hand, his violet orbs focused on an all-too familiar brown mop sitting opposite of him in the quaint little cafe, located not too far off from the Shinjuku ghetto. The brown mop had a stupid grin on his face as he shoveled spoonful after spoonful of ice cream into his overstuffed mouth. Upon hearing the prince's complaint, he stopped his attack on the dessert.

"Wah ron, Ruru?" Suzaku's innocent emerald eyes shone with curiosity. It would have been absolutely touching to Lelouch that Suzaku took the prince's feelings into consideration... only if Suzaku didn't have a mouth full of ice cream to match.

"Nothing at all, Suzaku," Lelouch's every word was laced in sarcasm, "I mean, it has _nothing_ to do with the fact that you picked the most expensive sundae on the menu, and put about as much crap as you possibly could get. Nope. I'm just _dandy._"

Suzaku swallowed, clearing his entire jaw of the sugary treat. He chose to pout now. "But you said I could have anything I wanted."

Lelouch sighed. "I know."

That was true, he did promise Suzaku whatever he wanted from this shoppe. It wasn't because Lelouch was that nice; heavens no. The only reason he did this was because it was the penalty he and Suzaku chose for the loser of their little bet.

It began two nights ago in Lelouch's room. Suzaku had asked to come over; he was having trouble with his studies and wanted to know if the prince would help him. Of course, he said yes. So, Lelouch was tutoring the brunette all morning, both breaking out into idle conversations every so often.

--Flashback--

_"Hey, Lelouch," Suzaku was stuffing his face with the popcorn Sayoko had brought them, "with your help, I bet I could get an A or higher on my math exam tomorrow!" _

_Lelouch smirked. "You're making progress Suzaku, but I wouldn't go as far as saying that."_

_Suzaku frowned at his friend. "That was mean, Lelouch. I can't believe you put so little trust in me."_

_The prince chuckled, playing with the pencil between his index finger and middle. "I put plenty of trust in you. I'm just saying that I don't think you're capable of achieving such a grade after such little preparation." Since he wasn't looking at the brunette, he failed to notice the smile creeping its way onto his lips._

_"Wanna bet?"_

_Lelouch lifted his head at the proposition. "Of course I would."_

_"Loser buys the other ice cream." Thinking the stakes over in his head, Lelouch nodded. "Sounds fair."_

_"It's a bet, then." Suzaku reached for the others hand and shook it fiercely._

_--End of Flashback--_

It didn't take an idiot to see who had won. In fact, Suzaku had scored a perfect percentage on the damn test. Lelouch was sure the gods had done that just to spite him. They probably did, too.

This is what brought the two of them here in the first place.

The pout Suzaku wore was still in place. "So what's the problem, then?" Lelouch averted his stare away from the brunette, knowing full well that if he saw that pout for another second, he would forget his annoyance toward the soldier. Damn Suzaku, he always did get the better of him...

"You didn't have to order that... _thing,_ though."

"But you said..."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the prince waved him off. "You know what, just forget it."

The soldier smiled his warmest smile before digging right back into the mountain. "What ever you say, Lelouch." It wasn't long before Suzaku had his face covered in ice cream once more. Lelouch found it impossible not to grin as he watched the boy. Suzaku was such a messy eater.

"Hey, Suzaku..." The soldier shivered when he heard the liquid-velvet of Lelouch's voice calling to him. Lelouch already knew that the soldier had taken quite a liking to his vocal chords; he was purposely trying to get him all hot and bothered... and it was working, too.

A varied spectrum of reds and pinks crept their way onto his tan skin. "Lelouch... I-"

"Hey there!" Suzaku almost choked when he saw the effervescent smile of their waitress. Her hands were folded at her waist, rolling the frills of her periwinkle apron as she spoke. "How're you two gentlemen doin'? Do you need anything?"" Suzaku had his lips parted to answer her when the prince stepped in to assist him.

"We're good, thank you." Her own cheeks blossomed when she gazed into his violet eyes.

"Oh, um... okay! I'll check back on you two later!"

She scurried away, shuffling her feet nervously. She stole a quick glance back at the boys before escaping through the double doors and into the busy kitchen. Suzaku continued to stare at the doors, watching as they bounced right off the frame each time they collided with it. He was so enthralled with the continuos motion that he failed to notice the spoon prodding gently at his parted lips.

Only when Lelouch forced the utensil into the brunette's mouth, Suzaku became aware of the others presence once more. "Eh Reroof!" The silver clinked against his teeth as he tried to speak, but he only managed a few muffled syllables. Suzaku flushed lightly just as Lelouch's mouth curved upwards in another smirk.

He removed the spoon from the soldier's warm cavern. "As I was saying before we were so unrightfully interrupted," he sent a scowl towards the kitchen, "I was going to say that you have ice cream all over you face."

Suzaku blinked, snatching the spoon dangling languidly from Lelouch's elegant fingers. Holding the flatware before his face, Suzaku could see his upside down reflection on the spoon, including the ice cream smeared about the corners of his mouth.

Suzaku chuckled heartily. "I guess I do."

Askew on the table, a clean napkin sat. Suzaku noticed it and began to reach for it. When his fingers just about dusted the paper, another hand landed on his and stopped him. "Let me do that for you."

Blushing, Suzaku closed his emerald eyes. He leaned in closer to the prince, waiting for Lelouch to remove the substance with the napkin.

What he received was not nearly what Suzaku had expected. He blushed fiercely when he felt a soft pair of lips descending onto his dirtied flesh, lapping away at the sticky treat. Lelouch kissed his way around the quivering mouth, relishing in the way Suzaku shivered every time his tongue fondled a sensitive spot near his lips. As soon as every bit of the ice cream was gone from Suzaku's tan skin, Lelouch finished up his ministrations with a quick peck to the brunette's lips.

When he pulled away, Suzaku snatched the large menu at the end of the table and hid his face.

"Don't do that! We're in public, Lelouch! And..." His voice faltered at the end of his sentence. Lelouch smiled at how adorable Suzaku was acting, tilting the menu downward in his direction so that a pair of nervous emerald flecks could be seen.

"And what, Suzaku?"

"And... it's embarrassing...", he whispered timidly. Lelouch couldn't help but laugh as it rose so suddenly in his chest, his violet irises sparkling with mirth. Suzaku hurriedly flipped the menu back up. His small voice sounded like a pouting child from behind the packet. "What's so funny?"

Lelouch wiped his eye with his knuckle, removing the single tear that leaked out from the corner of his eye due to his laughter. "You; you're just so adorable I can't help myself sometimes." For a second time, Lelouch took the menu in his hand, but instead of only tilting it away, he removed it from Suzaku's hold. Suzaku whimpered at the loss; he was going to miss that menu.

Lelouch took in Suzaku's full appearance now that the accursed menu was gone. Suzaku was just so beautiful. The way his tan skin flushed whenever he was embarrassed was so delicious, just so lovely in his opinion. The skin always looked so soft, so inviting. His emerald were also just as wonderful as his skin. They always held an emotion in them; shining ever so brightly every time they saw Lelouch.

Unable to stop himself, Lelouch held Suzaku's chin and lightly touched his lips with the soldier's. Despite his earlier complaint, Suzaku accepted the kiss and responded back gently, his lids fluttering shut. He shyly poked his tongue through Lelouch's lips, but was instantly rejected. Suzaku wasn't hurt by the action. It probably was for the better, though. Lelouch was smart, really smart; he probably realized that having a full-blown make-out session wasn't wise to do in a public place.

Another moment passed and they broke apart. They both smiled, entangling their hands on the table. Suzaku's sundae lay forgotten at their side.

Nothing was said between them; the silence they shared was more than pleasant. Even though their mouth's did not move, even though not a single word was exchanged; their eyes told each other everything. With all the words that they could have spoken to one another, three of them in particular stood out the most.

_'I love you.'_

_**~end~**_


End file.
